poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?. Opening/Prologue (The movie opens in Egypt in the year 41 B.C.E., an army is attacking the ???) (???) * Cleopatra (voice): In the year of 41 B.C.E., as the Roman army invaded Egypt, I, Cleopatra, last of the pharaohs escaped upon the River Nile. (She looked the ruined palace, and looks at her onk) * Cleopatra (voice): My kingdom had fallen, yet I was still Egypt's queen. Vowing to defend the ancient treasure of my people, I sailed for the pyramids. (???) *'Cleopatra (voice):' There beneath the great Sphnix, lay a hidden tomb. (???) *'Cleopatra (voice):' An ??? maze of deathly traps and secret dangers, forever guarded by a ancient horror. (???) *'Cleopatra (voice):' The army of the undead, a dozen mummified warrior waiting to call to rise from the grave and defend Egypt's last great treasure! (???) *'Cleopatra (voice):' The acient traps were set. (???) *'Cleopatra (voice):' And the tomb sealed. (???) *'Cleopatra:' Under the golden crown of Isis, I cast my curse. The curse of Cleopatra! Let it be written! Arriving to Egypt * Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo! * '''Shaggy Rogers: Man Scoob, Egypts a real hot spot. * Scooby-Doo: 'Uh-huh. (laughs) *- *- *'Fred Jones: 'Yeah. Surprise, Velma. *'Scooby-Doo: 'Velma, surprise? Where, where? *- Velma is turned to stone * '''Starlight Glimmer: '''Oh, no! Velma! Scorpion Chase *- *- *- (???) *'Shaggy Rogers: Like, maybe this sand spirit is on a low coward diet! (???) *- *- *'Shaggy Rogers:' Would you look at that? That sand spirit was really just a remote controlled monster runned by Hotep. (Then, came the rest of the heroes) *That man in not Hotep! Cleopatra's appears * Cleopatra: You're greed has brought you far and though many dangers to look upon my golden beauty. Now you shall receive what you came for! (Her mask splits apart reveling a hideous mummified face) * Amelia von Butch: (Trying to escape) No, it can't end like this for me! If you let me go I-I-I promise I'll stop treasure hunting forever, I'll open an Orphanage, I'll save the Rain Forrest, I'll recycle! * Cleopatra: (Look Amelia straight with her hideous face) It is too late for that now! Finale Battle * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!! * Shaggy Rogers: And like, Shaggy too!! Cleopatra's Mummy revealed * Daphne Blake: It's Cleopatra! Look out! * Fred Jones: I don't know, Daphne. She looks pretty washed up to me. (???) * Everyone: Velma?! * Sunset Shimmer: Cleopatra's mummy was Velma the whole time!? * Human Pinkie Pie: You guys didn't know that? (Sunset Shimmer's face turn red in anger) * Tino Tonitini: '''Calm down, Sunset. * '''Velma DInkley: Okay, Scooby, okay. * Voice: Velma! (???) * Velma Dinkley: Prince Omar! *'Prince Omar:' We did it, Velma. We did it! * - * - * - * Sci-Twi: Why would Velma do such a thing? Ending (At the Sphinx, it was nighttime and fireworks were shown up to the sky) *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tino Tonitini:' Later days! *'''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts